How They Became Perlia
by arKlight.RevIsion
Summary: What if Annabeth left Percy because of some nonsense problem? What if Thalia was kicked out of the hunt at the same time? PERLIA  Percy x Thalia . Probably Annico  Annabeth x Nico  in later chapters. New chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Another story for you. Enjoy!

-X-

Disclaimer: I do _not _own PJO.

_**HOW THEY BECAME PERLIA**_

-X-

"Percy Jackson!"

A very wet, very angry Annabeth shouted. She had just been unceremoniously dumped in the lake, _again_, by none other than her kelp-headed boyfriend, Perseus Jackson. But this time, not only did he dump her, but he also dumped her along with her laptop, which was given to her by Daedalus, which stores her notes and other Athena-kid things

"Jackson come back here if you know what's good for you!"

Percy then came out behind a tree, obviously hiding. He had a wide grin across his face, like dumping his girlfriend in the lake was his favorite pastime. "Geez, Annabeth. Can't you take a joke?" he asked, going near her.

"Dumping me in the lake while I was working on something is definitely _not_ a joke! Do you even know what you just did? My laptop is now swimming in the lake because of you. _Months_, and I mean months, of hard work and research was in that laptop. Now I have to start all over again from scratch. Can't you be mature for once and just grow up?" her eyes were crying now. By now, all of the campers who were around were beginning to stare at them. And to add insult to injury, some of them were snickering and laughing at Annabeth, although some were trying to hide it. She stomped away from him and went directly to the Athena Cabin, and slamming the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Nico di Angelo, the only son of Hades, came up behind Percy, and patted him in the shoulder. "Man, Perce, you sure know how to piss off a girl."

"Yeah, I know." He said, and followed Annabeth to apologize.

He knocked on the door. Annabeth's half-brother, Malcolm, answered. "What do you want?" he hissed. Personally, Percy thought that every other Athena kid except Annabeth hated him just because his father was Poseidon, who has a rivalry with their mother, Athena. But now, maybe even Annabeth hated him too, and her siblings' hatred of him probably grew ten times worse.

"I'm just here to see if Annabeth is okay." He said coolly.

"Okay? OKAY? You dumped her in the lake! You ruin her research, embarrass her in front of the others, and just make her day officially worse! Why in the world would she be okay?" he yelled at him, outraged.

"But-" Percy tried to explain.

"Leave. NOW." Malcolm said through gritted teeth. "Seriously Percy, I don't know what Annabeth sees in you. To tell you the truth, as of now, all of us think that she deserves someone better than you. Someone who really cares about her, and not just dump her in the lake for fun."

"But I do care about her! A lot!" Percy argued.

"Yeah right. If you do care about her 'a lot'," he made air quotes with his fingers, "You would also "care" if she was hurt when you dumped her in the water."

Percy knew he was defeated. There was no way he would win an argument against an Athena camper. Heck, he could barely win against Nico, and the kid was just 13.

That night, he lay on his cabin, thinking. _What if Malcolm was right? What if I wasn't good enough for her? Would she even betray me like that? Would she find a new boyfriend? I hope not._

_That night…_

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe Percy would do that to me without thinking! I mean, sure, he does it all the time, but I was either resting or having fun with him then! That kelp-headed… _IDIOT_!

I cried myself to sleep that night. One of my half-sisters, Rebecca, sat on my bed and asked, "Annabeth, why are you making a fuss about all of this? The answer is simple: get a new boyfriend."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Rebecca, I love Percy. And I know that you just want me to dump him because his father is Poseidon."

Malcolm came up behind her. "Well, maybe at first…" he sat beside Rebecca, his gray eyes only trained on me. "…but I have to admit, what he did today wasn't expected."

Rebecca backed him up. "Besides, children of Athena should date _smart_ people, not idiots with brains full of seaweed." She took my by the hand, dragged me off my bed, and plopped me in the couch, then sat on the sofa in front of me. Malcolm followed us, sat beside her, and proceeded in trying to break up Percy and me. I have to admit, the guy was persistent.

Finally, after about two hours of lecturing me nonstop about Percy and whatnot, I finally caved in. "Fine! I'll think about it, okay?" They seemed satisfied enough with my answer. I could see it on their faces.

As I went to sleep that night, I couldn't help but think about what they said. _Get a new boyfriend?_ Please. I am _not_ a two-timing cheater. _But it isn't cheating if you dump him first_, a voice in my head said. Wait… I know that voice anywhere.

_Mother!_ I cried in my head. _Stop trying to ruin our relationship!_

Athena smirked, or at least the equivalent of a smirk in my thoughts. _I am merely speaking out what you cannot say, my daughter. You are planning on dumping the sea spawn, am I correct? And it will be better for you if you do._

_Well…maybe. _I answered truthfully. _But it does not give you the right to come up inside my mind and tell me what to do!_

_Fine. _She said. _But you know I am always right._

_Hey, that's my line!_

_Good night, Annabeth._

'_Night, mom._

What do I do now?

_The next day…_

Percy's POV

I woke up early today, even though I wasn't a morning person. Thank the gods, Annabeth was already up, and she was sitting in front if the Athena cabin, deep in thought. I snuck up behind her, and covered her eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" I asked playfully.

Annabeth scowled. "Stop it Percy."

I removed my hands and sat beside her. Man, was she really grumpy this morning.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at me in the eyes. She was crying. "Percy, I've been thinking. Maybe our relationship doesn't work out. My whole family hates it. I mean, I love you. You are a caring, honest, and sweet person, but I-"

"Annabeth, are you leaving me?"

She cried even harder. She nodded her head and said, "Yes, Percy. I am."

I took her hands in mine. I think I was crying, but my mind was so full of Annabeth that I didn't notice it. "Please, Annabeth. Don't do this to me. I love you. If it's about yesterday, I'm sorry-"

Annabeth cut me off. "Percy, don't. Please. It's over." She ran inside. I wanted to follow her, maybe even fix our relationship, but as I knocked at the door, Malcolm answered, _again._

"Malcolm, let me in!" I demanded.

"Go away, Jackson! Can't you see that she doesn't love you anymore?" he yelled back.

Jackson. He never used his last name before. "Malcolm I-"

"Leave. NOW. And don't ever come back. Or else…" he let that threat hang.

Malcolm's dark side revealed! HAHA! Tell me what you think and **REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! For those who are asking, Thalia comes in… now.

-X-

Annabeth's POV

Leaving Percy was the hardest thing I've ever done. He was perfect, at least, for me.

Rebecca and Malcolm tried to comfort me after that little scene. "Don't worry Annabeth. It's probably for the best." Malcolm said.

"Besides, with Percy gone, you can now look for a new boyfriend." Rebecca added.

Malcolm's POV (thought I'd add it, you know, for later)

Yes! Annabeth broke up with Percy! Mother is so gonna be proud of me, and Rebecca too. Since she was the one who asked, well, _ordered_ us to break them apart, I would feel pretty good about myself. But still, I feel pretty bad about Percy. Honestly, the guy was great. I can't figure out why all my other siblings hate him. Never mind. The important thing is I did what my mother asked.

Thalia's POV

It's official: I hate the hunters.

_Flashback…_

"NO!" he screamed. The man was bound by roots from head to toe, and he was pleading.

"No mortal may witness my hunt and live to tell the tale." Artemis said coldly.

"My lady," I interrupted. "This mortal was just passing by while we were hunting. I'm sure he didn't mean to spy on us."

Artemis raised her eyebrow. "A spy? An even better reason to turn you into a jackalope."

The man was now crying. "Please. I have a family."

"You took a maiden's virginity." Another hunter hissed.

"I have young kids." He said in a smaller voice.

Artemis had enough. She glowed, I mean, literally glowed with energy, touched the man in the forehead with her finger, and in an instant, transformed him into a jackalope.

"You underestimate us women. I'm sure your wife can take care of your children." Artemis said, then shooed him away.

_End of flashback._

I thought about leaving. I am sick and tired of constantly watching men turn into jackalopes by Lady Artemis' hand, and all most of them did was say _hi_ to me. What a jerk.

Suddenly, someone came into my tent. "Thalia.."

"My Lady!" I panicked. What if Artemis heard my thoughts?

"Thalia Marie Grace, you are officially kicked out of the hunt." Artemis said.

Crap.

Percy's POV

Annabeth left me. To think that we went through so much together. I gave so much for her, and she for me. Why would she leave me?

There was knocking on my door. I was reluctant to open it at first. I didn't want anyone to see me like this - broken-down, desperate, and crying.

"Percy! Open up! It's me, Thalia!"

I opened the door. I was half-expecting her to barge in my cabin and demand an explanation to why Annabeth was crying, but no. Instead, she looked as if she just cried her eyes out.

She hugged me tightly. My cheeks were bright red. She was a hunter; Artemis' lieutenant at that! She was sworn never to do anything with boys. Why in the world would she hug me?

"Oh Percy." She sniffled.

I wiped the tears from my eyes before she could see. "Thalia, why are you crying?"

She said something so fast that I couldn't hear it. "What?"

"I got kicked out of the hunt!" she cried.

"Oh." I said.

"Thalia…" I didn't know what to say. It's not like I could say, _Hey, Thals its okay!_ Or anything like that.

By now, most of the other campers who were just passing by saw _everything, _since my door was open. The weird thing is, I kinda liked it. I mean, I always thought Thalia was cute, but now, since Annabeth was no longer with me, and Thalia was no longer with the hunt, I think that I may a chance to be with her forever.

"Awww! Percy and Thalia! How cute!" Drew from the Aphrodite exclaimed.

The others nodded their heads. Connor Stoll gave me a thumbs up while his brother Travis mouthed, _Nice going, man!_

I glared at him.

Out of everyone who saw us, Nico was the most wide-eyed. I saw him glare at me like he wants to kill me, _again,_ but this time, I think it was more personal than before.

I broke out of her embrace. "Percy, what?" she asked me.

"Um…" I said sheepishly. My face was already turning red.

She noticed. "Why are you blushing? It's not like the _whole_ camp saw us-"then she noticed my open door. _THEN _she saw every camper outside my cabin, looking at us like we just fell out of the sky or something.

Her face went red, like she ate a whole plate of chili. She slammed the door behind us, glared at me, and said, "Jackson! What the Zeus? Why didn't you close the door? Now everybody will think that you are cheating on Annabeth with me and-"

I cut her off. "Annabeth broke up with me this morning."

Realization hit her. "So that's why you were crying before?"

Dang, she noticed.

"Why would she want to break up with you?" she asked.

"I don't know. All I know is, I was trying to get her to lighten up yesterday while she was working on her laptop… and I kinda dumped her in the water, laptop and all."

Thalia frowned. "Percy? Didn't you even consider that maybe she was working for a reason, and she should not be disturbed?" she sat on my bed, looking at me intently. I sat next to her, and laid my head on her shoulder.

"No. And I went to apologize, but Malcolm shooed me away. And the next thing I know, Annabeth said that she wanted to break up with me."

Thalia stroked my hair, the way Annabeth does whenever I'm depressed. "There, there Percy. Annabeth didn't know what she missed. You are a very sweet guy. Charming, totally hot-"she stopped herself before she could say something more embarrassing.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, did you see Nico's face? Seriously, the kid looked like he was gonna summon up skeletons and drag me to the underworld." I said, eager to change the topic.

"Yeah. He looked at me like I was his greatest prize, and then someone else stole it from him." she complied.

We opened the door, only to see Chiron and Drew waiting for us outside. "Percy," Chiron started. "What's this rumor I have been hearing about you and Thalia?"

"Nothing." I said too quickly. From another person's point of view, it looked like I was trying to deny it.

"Well, Chiron…" Drew started, but Thalia glared at her like was saying, _say something and I'll gut you on the spot_.

Drew clamed up.

"Anyway, Thalia, what are you doing here in the first place? Shouldn't you be with the hunters in the first place?" Chiron asked.

"I got kicked out. Stupid Artemis." She said.

Thunder boomed above us.

Thalia looked the sky. 'Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"You are welcome to stay in cabin one if you like. Percy here-" he looked at me "-will make sure that you are comfortable until you can um, _adjust _to your new home."

"Do I have to?" I whined.

Thalia punched me in the gut. "Why, Jackson? Don't you want to spend the whole day with your new girlfriend?"

"G-girlfriend?" I stuttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, stupid. Your girlfriend." With that, she kissed me on the lips with such passion that I couldn't help kiss her back. Fireworks erupted in my head. This just _feels_ right. Her kiss was way better than Annabeth's ever was. It's like she was putting her every emotion, her whole being into this kiss. After what seemed like a minute, we broke up, gasping for air.

"Thalia, that was the best." I managed to say, gasping for air.

"Yeah." She said.

"Okay, children. Run along now. And _please_ don't make out in front of the younger children. Chiron warned.

"Okay, Chiron." I said. "You ready to go, Thalia."

"Yeah, lets."

Thalia's POV

OH MY GODS! Percy and I are together at last! I can't believe that Annabeth would desert the most perfect guy ever. I mean, after that whole tree incident, Percy's green eyes are the first things I saw. He helped carry me to the big house, fed me and took care of me 'till I was better, and what do I do? I leave him for some selfish reason to join the hunt! I couldn't confess my love for him when I was with the hunt, but now, since Artemis kicked me out, There was nothing stopping me now. We are going to be together for the rest of our lives, and I couldn't help but think, _Thanks, Artemis_.

3rd Person POV

As they left for cabin 1, they didn't notice someone watching them, his eyes full of absolute hate. He willed the shadows to hide him, and followed.

-X-

Who do you think that was?

Nico

B. Grover

Mr. D

If you answered a, then you're right!

Anyway, I'm thinking about Annico (Annabeth x Nico). Tell me what you think and I might put Annico in the next chapter! Again, **READ & REVIEW!**


	3. Just an Author's note PLEASE READ THIS

**GUYS I NEED HELP HERE. APPARENTLY, OUR TEACHER GAVE US AN ASSIGNMENT OVER OUR SEMESTRAL BREAK AND I DN'T KNOW WHAT TOPIC TO PICK! PLEASE HELP. IT CAN BE ANY TOPIC, AS LONG AS IT'S RELATED TO ENGLISH AND IT'S UNIQUE. (OUR TEACHER IS VERY PICKY ABOUT THESE THINGS.)**

**HELP.**

**HELP**

**HELP.**

**HELP.**

**HELP.**

**HELP.**

**HELP.**

**HELP.**

**I'M DESPERATE.**

**BY THE WAY, THE CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY IS SUPPOSED TO BE UPDATED NEXT WEEK **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 up! Thanks for all who reviewed! And thanks a lot to those who helped in my research! Now here's the story. Enjoy! Oh, and this is Nico's POV through and through.

Nico's POV

I can't believe it! Percy Jackson, my close friend and cousin, stole MY Thalia! Sure, we never had been together, and I never talk to her much, but still!

I willed the shadows to hide me, and followed.

After they went to Cabin 1, they left after a few minutes. I followed them, and I saw them at the beach. Percy was holding hands with Thalia, and they were talking. I crept closer to them, being mindful that the shadows surrounding me can keep me from being seen, not heard.

"I love it here, Percy." Thalia kissed him on the cheek.

My blood rushed. Was I jealous? Yes. Do I want to kill Percy? Probably.

"I love you more." Percy kissed her on the lips, and she kissed him back. I rolled my eyes. _He's so cheesy_, I thought.

They kissed each other for about a minute or so, and then left the beach to go to dinner. I let go of the shadows hiding me, and sat in the beach by myself. I thought about everything that just happened. "Thalia sure loves Percy." I said to myself. "Maybe I should just-I

"maybe you should what?" My father, Hades, asked merging from the shadows.

"Father." I bowed, nervous why he would be here.

"Rise and calm down son. I am here to help you. But tell me first, what were you going to do?" He asked. He sat down on the sand, and I did the same.

I looked down. "I was…just gonna let them be together. I mean, if Thalia's happy-"

"NO SON OF MINE WILL GIVE UP ON A GIRL!" Hades roared. "Did you see me give up on Persephone? Besides, you are _way _better for her than that Jackson kid."

"Forgive me, Father." I said. Hades put an arm over my shoulder and stated, "Life is short. It is always better to get things that you desire than give up on them before you die."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Let me guess, Athena said that?"

He laughed. "No, me."

I never knew my father was wise. Apparently, it was showing up on my face because after he looked at me for my reaction, he frowned. "I can be wise too, you know. I have my moments." He huffed.

He stood up and prepared to shadow travel back to the underworld. Before shadows engulfed him, he told me, "Go to Hecate. She can help you." With that, he left.

The next day, I shadow travelled to the Empire State Building. The doorman was as annoying as ever. He wouldn't let me through because apparently, "Emo's are not allowed inside."

"I am not emo!" I yelled.

"You seem to be."

"I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades! And if you will not allow me to enter, I _will_ show you hades." I threatened.

He froze up. He took a key card from his desk, gave it to me, and ushered me to the elevator. "Please go. People are staring."

"Thank you." I smirked evilly at him.

About five minutes later, I arrived at Olympus. Annabeth had really designed the place well. It was a combination of the original version of Olympus and the modern world. Instead of the marble, concrete and steel were used to build the place. Olympus looked like a copy of New York, complete with a golf course, a twenty-foot swimming pool, various shops, and a large statue of Zeus in the heart of the city. All in all, the place looked great.

I wandered around, trying to find Hecate's house. On the way, I met my godly cousin, Apollo.

"Hey, cuz! Watcha doin' here?" he asked.

"Um, I was trying to find Hecate. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, of course." He pointed to a road behind him. "Walk down this street, then take a left turn at the intersection ahead. After that, go straight ahead, and then turn right. Her house is the third one on the right. Just look for the house with windows filled with potions and whatnot."

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime."

I found Hecate's house, and thank the gods, she was home. I tired the door, and it was open, so I went in myself. "Hecate?" I called

"I'll be out in a minute!" she called back from behind a door to my right. After a few seconds, she came out, dressed in a greed chiton and glowing. I mean _literally_ glowing. A glowing white aura was surrounding her, and somehow, it was calming and intimidating at the same time.

"Hi." I started. I'm Nico di-"

"Angelo?" she finished. "Hades' kid? I've been waiting for you. Follow me."

I started to feel nervous all of a sudden._ I've been waiting for you, she said. Why? _I think she heard my thoughts, because all of a sudden, she stopped, turned around, and looked me in the eyes. "Because your father wanted me to give you something."

"Oh." I said in a small voice.

We entered a room filled with potions. I stood in awe just looking at them. There were small vials marked MEMORY POTIONS, another which was marked WEATHER POTIONS, and many more potions which I didn't have time to read.

She saw me, and smiled. "Impressive, isn't it? I made each and every one these all by myself." She said proudly.

She ushered me to a table at the middle of the room, where it looked like she was making her potions. Bottles and other chemistry lab stuff were displayed, all of them bubbling and steaming. She got a pink vial from the mess and handed it to me.

"Now, this potion will make the drinker fall in love with you, but you can use it only on a person whose feelings for you are already there." She stated.

I looked at it in shock. "So this is a love potion? Couldn't I just go to Aphrodite for that?"

She chuckled. "This is NOT a love potion. A love potion makes false feelings for the drinker towards the user, but his potion only intensifies the feelings of the drinker, so you can only use it on a person who's feeling for you are already there. But beware, if hatred is the only feelings she has for you, this will intensify it and she will do everything in her power to kill you. Understand?"

I nodded in understanding. I putt the potion down for a second to get myself ready for shadow travelling, but when I reached for the potion again, I realized my mistake.

I set it beside another potion just like itself.

Crap.

I grabbed one and shadow travelled away. Those two could just be the same, right?

Little did I know that I was wrong.

_The next day…_

This is it. The day Thalia will be mine. I waited until dinner to spike her with the potion, which will intensify her love for me if she really has feelings for me.

Finally, the conch horn blew.

All the campers went to dinner, including me. After the offering for the gods, Chiron stood up to announce something.

"Since all of you have been good campers lately, I have decided to let you stay on whatever table you like, but only for tonight." All the campers cheered, and went to sit with their friends. Percy hung out by the Stolls, and Annabeth sat by Thalia.

I went over to their table. "Hey, girls."

"Hey, Nico." Thalia answered.

"So, um, how's Percy?" I asked.

Thalia's eyes gleamed with excitement. "OH MY GODS! Percy's a great kisser! Not only that, he was totally sweet, charming-"

I cleared my throat and looked at Annabeth. Her head was hung low, and it looked like she was crying. Thalia looked at her, then realized her mistake. "Oh, sorry Annabeth."

"It's okay." She reassured her.

While Thalia was trying to calm Annabeth, I took out the potion and poured it all down Thalia's cup. Perfect. Now all I have to do is sit back and let the magic kick in.

Unfortunately, the fates must have had other plans, because Thalia took her cup and offered it to Annabeth. "Here, drink."

She took it and drank it all. Oh, no.

"NO!" I shouted, but it was too late. Annabeth had already finished the drink.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Thalia asked, puzzled.

All of a sudden Annabeth glowed. "Thalia, what's happening?" she asked, panicking.

Thalia seemed to connect the dots. She glared at me. "di Angelo, what did you put in that drink?"

"Nothing!" I tried to defend myself, but it was no use.

"Nico, when I find out you have something to do with this I-"

Suddenly the light died. Thalia looked at Annabeth in shock. I did, too, and when I did, I wanted to kill myself for ever thinking of this.

Because now, Annabeth was twelve years old, _again._

HAHA! The beginnings of Annico! Teel me what you think and _**REVIEW.**_


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: This is where Annico happens. Enjoy!

Thalia's POV

"I'm gonna kill you!" I threatened.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that will happen!" Nico pleaded.

"Thalia… it's…okay…forget it…" Annabeth said in between sobs.

After that little um, _incident_ at the pavilion, I dragged Annabeth and Death Boy towards Cabin 1. There, I forced him to tell me what he did.

"di Angelo, you IDIOT! Why would you even want to spike my drink?" I asked him, fuming.

He backed into a corner. Wimp.

"I thought it was just the same as the other one!" he explained.

"The other one… wait, what other one?" I asked.

He told me everything. From Hades' visit, to Hecate's love potion. "I'm sorry." he finally ended.

My eyes grew in realization. Love potion…spiking my drink… OH GODS!

"Nico di Angelo! I can't believe that you, out of all people, would try to FORCE ME TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU…USING A LOVE POTION AT THAT! Didn't you already see me and Percy are happily together now? Why, why would you try and ruin that?"

"It's not actually a love potion…" Nico muttered.

"Then what is it?"

He just stared at me with chocolate brown eyes and said nothing.

"ANSWER ME!" I demanded.

"I-I-"he started to cry. Then he ran past me, and went out of my cabin, slamming the door as he left.

Nico's POV

I didn't mean what I did! Why does Thalia have to be a jerk? I left them and went to the beach, the only place at camp where I could think in peace.

I sat down on the sand, looking at the stars.

"Didn't work out as planned, huh?" a female voice said from beside me.

I jumped up, pulled out my sword, and faced the woman. Oh gods, why is she here? The only Olympian that I didn't want to see at the moment: Aphrodite.

"No need to be wary, Nico. It's just me." She said coyly. She was wearing a purple dress that had hearts all over it, a pair of black leggings, some stiletto heels, and golden jewelry. Her face shifted, her hair becoming black, her eyes turning to brown, like she was fitting my own perspective of beauty.

I lowered my sword. "What do you want?"

She motioned for me to sit beside her, and I did. I wouldn't want her to get angry at me, even for things as small as that. Olympians can get very temperamental.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" she asked.

"I guess so." I answered.

"You know, I knew someone else, very much like you Nico. He searched for love and used many tricks and schemes to get the one he desired, but ultimately, he failed." She looked at me like she was studying me. "A curious thing, love is. My husband Hephaestus once used to say, 'Love will get you thinking up is down and right is wrong.' And he was right. My powers can change a great deal of the future, Nico. Remember Troy?"

"Yes."

"Menelaus _wanted_ Helen, but they were just not destined to be together. Her destiny was Paris, and their love sparked up the Trojan War. Just think, If Menelaus never showed Helen to Paris, and the Trojan War never happened, what would the world be like now?" she asked.

"Different." Was all I could say.

"Yes. And that's why I'm here now Nico, to tell you this. Thalia isn't you destiny. She never was."

I felt distraught. "Then who is?"

She smiled. "You will know when the time is right."

With that, she started to glow in a golden flash of light. She gave me just enough time to look away before revealing her true godly form.

I went back to my cabin and slept. But I just couldn't help but think about what she said. _Thalia isn't you destiny. She never was._

"Then who is?" I asked myself before going to sleep.

Annabeth's POV

Uggh! I can't believe that I'm twelve again! I mean, I have to go through puberty _again? _Worst of all, my half-sibling think that they just got a free ticket to tease me just because I became four years younger than them!

"Aw, you wook so cute!" Rebecca teased. Malcolm snickered.

"Shut up!" I glared at them. "Aren't you two supposed to be comforting me right now?"

"We should be, but let's face it, when do we ever get a chance to tease you?" Malcolm said.

I pouted.

Rebecca sat beside me. "Besides, capture the flag is tomorrow night. I bet the other team won't even take you seriously, especially the new campers."

"Oh gods!" I screamed. I totally forgot capture the flag is tomorrow. Who's on my team again? Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Demeter, um…and Zeus, I think.

**-TIME LAPSE-(capture the flag)**

"You got your armor on okay?" Thalia asked, worried.

"Yes. Just because I'm twelve years old doesn't mean I don't know how to put on my armor!" I said.

"Okay. Excuse me if I was worried."

Finally, the conch horn blew. I would be on guard duty this time, since well, the _accident_ happened.

Ten minutes into the game, and still no enemies. What could be keeping them? I sat down to rest by Zeus' fist, a natural landmark where our flag was prominently placed.

I put my shield down. Wrong idea. The first attacker came. He came straight for me, but I stood up fast and sidestepped his attack. I hilt-slammed him in the forehead with my knife so hard, I think his brain got boggled. The next one came. Then another. By then, I was staring down eight campers, all of which whom are battle ready. Three sons of Ares, two from Hecate and Morpheus, and Pollux from Dionysus.

"Annabeth?" Pollux asked. "Wait, you can't be Annabeth because-"he looked like he was about to faint.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you what happened." I said.

All of them lowered their swords. Apparently, they didn't want to harm twelve-year old me.

"Looks like Mom's handiwork if you ask me." Jenna, daughter of Hecate, whispered aloud to her brother, Jonathan.

"Yeah. The magic aura is exactly the same." He agreed.

"Um, Annabeth, right?" Warren from Morpheus asked. "Aren't you supposed to be sixteen or something?"

I nodded. "Ask their mother and her _idiotic_ potions." I said, pointing towards Jenna and Jonathan.

"Idiotic potions? Excuse me! Hecate makes potions that are intended to be used for good! And her potion are NOT Idiotic!" Jenna ranted.

I slumped back, sitting. I am so _not_ in the mood for an argument right now. "Flag's over there." I said, pointing to the flag.

Jenna turned to her teammates. "You guys go. We have to _talk_ to her about something first."

They all turned to go, but Jenna and Jonathan stayed behind and looked at me with hatred in their eyes.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You disrespected our mother!" Jenna shouted, and slashed at me with all she had. Apparently, Jonathan had the same idea, and he drew his own sword and attacked me fiercely, like _I_ was a monster.

"Can't-" dodge. "we-"sidestep. "talk about this?" I blocked Jenna's strike with the hilt of my knife. Without a shield, this was getting very difficult. Unfortunately, Jonathan took advantage slashed at my leg with his sword. I buckled, unable to take the pain.

His cute was deep. I think it hit a major artery, what with all the blood coming out. My head felt dizzy, and I felt like I was about to faint, when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Annabeth!"

Nico's POV

I was one of the campers guarding the flag. Lucky, too. Two campers had ganged up on Annabeth, and she was losing blood, fast. They didn't see me since I was hiding in the shadows, or more specifically, the shadows were hiding me. I emerged from my hiding spot and screamed "Annabeth!"

The two attackers heard me. Before they even got the chance to raise their swords, I hilt-slammed one and slammed my shield at another. They both crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, shaking her. I could her ragged breathing. Then I relaxed, just a little.

"Uggh…" she whimpered.

"Stay strong, Annabeth. I'm gonna shadow travel us to the infirmary. Just, hang on for me, okay?"

She nodded weakly,

I wanted to help her. Why? At first, I thought she was my friend. But then again, when our hands touched, I felt a connection there, like she was the one for me. _No!_ My mind argued._ You belong with Thalia!_

_She is your destiny Nico._ My heart answered back. But wait, my heart doesn't speak like a girl. Then it dawned upon me. Aphrodite.

I shadow travelled us to the infirmary. Fortunately, Chiron was there, healing some wounded campers.

"Chiron, help!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

He turned around. "What seems to be the prob-" then he saw Annabeth. She was losing blood, fast. I could almost feel her dying.

"Lay her down on the bed, quick!" he ordered. I lay her down on one of the unoccupied beds, and Chiron immediately got some nectar and Ambrosia and healed her up. The color returned to her face, and she was breathing normally again. I plopped down on a chair. She was going to be okay.

"What are you still doing her Nico? The game is not yet over." Chiron said.

"Forget the game. I'm gonna stay here until she gets better." I answered.

"Alright." I looked at him, and I could swear I could tell what he was thinking. _Nico and Annabeth…together. Didn't see that one coming._

I rolled my eyes. Typical.

_The next day…_

Annabeth's POV

The first thing I saw was warm, chocolate-brown eyes.

"You okay?" Nico asked. "How do you feel?"

"Head hurts." I answered.

"Just rest. Here, drink this." He handed me a glass. I drank it. Immediately, I felt better than ever. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said softly.

"Did we win?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically. "Thalia was pretty mad. She kept muttering something about 'getting splashed' and 'stupid Percy'. You know, she reminds me of you when you two were together."

"Haha."

"Anyway, we better go out and tell Chiron you're okay, you know, mostly." He looked at me.

"What do you mean, mostly?"

"Um…" his eyes kept flitting back and forth from my eyes to my leg. I looked at it, and I almost fainted. A long, white scar reached from my thigh to my knees, obviously the work of Jonathan's sword. I'm _so _gonna kill that guy if I see him again.

But something dawned upon me. "Nico… about tonight…"

"Last night." Nico corrected. "You've been asleep the entire night. Look outside."

I did, and I saw that it was already light out. "Okay…"

"Anyway," I continued. "About last night,"

He shrugged. "I was at the right place at the right time."

I smiled. "Well, thanks." He smiled, although I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to tell me something.

"Well, I better go to Chiron." As I turned to go, he gripped my wrist. "What?" I asked.

Nico's POV

It's now or never. "Annabeth, I love you."

Her eyes widened in shock. "What did you say?"

I took a deep breath. "Annabeth Chase, I love you. I had these unknown feeling about you for a while now, but those were always hidden by my yearning or Thalia. But now, I understand that you are my destiny, not her. Annabeth, you are the perfect one for me, and I for you. What I'm trying to say is-"

She stopped me right then. "Sshh. I- I love you too."

"Really?"  
>"Really."<p>

"I mean, you're not mad at me for turning you into a twelve-year old?" I asked, puzzled. I mean, she should be trying to kill me right now for doing this to her, but instead, she just told me she loved me back.

"I kinda was, at first. But after you saved my life last night, I figured out my feelings towards you were even stronger than my feelings for Percy ever were. I just thought that we could never be together since I was _way_ older than you, but thanks to your little mishap, we can be together forever." She smiled.

I smiled. "True. You dating me would've grossed people out. But now…"

"Oh, just kiss me."

And we kissed. Fireworks erupted in my head. _Congratulations, Nico. _Aphrodite said in my head. _You just found your one true love._

_Thanks Aphrodite. _I thought.

-x-

A/N: Annico! Thanks for those who reviewed! By the way, I just had mental block on what to put next chapter so, please be kind enough and give me some suggestions on what happens next! **READ & REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5? I didn't get any reviews last chapter so…. Do I still continue it? Anyway, here's the story do far:

_Annabeth dumped Percy. Percy found a new relationship with Thalia. Accidentally, Nico turned Annabeth into a twelve-year old again through some potion by Hecate. Annabeth and Nico fell in love. Now…._

Percy's POV

"Nico!" I heard somebody scream.

I turned around, wondering who in Hades would be caught dead (no pun intended) calling Nico's name aloud. A twelve-year old girl with pretty blonde hair, intimidating grey eyes, and wielding a _very_ familiar knife was running towards him, a huge smile plastered on her face. She tackled him, literally, and they both fell to the ground, laughing. Suddenly, she made a move on him that I thought the kid (Nico, of course) would never experience. She kissed him. And it wasn't the small peck on the cheek, no. It was a heartfelt kiss on the lips, brought with such passion that it reminded me when Annabeth and I first kissed after the war.

"They're really into it aren't they?" Thalia appeared beside me all of a sudden, breaking my train of thought. But never mind. She was way better than Annabeth.

"Yeah. Seems like they're gonna pull each other's lips off." I said.

She chuckled. "Aren't you even a bit jealous?" she teased.

My eyes widened in surprise. "What? No! Why would I be jealous of a couple of twelve year olds kissing? I've got all I need right here." I answered back, putting my right hand on her right shoulder. She shrugged me off.

"Sap." She huffed. "By the way, don't you even realize who Nico is kissing right now?"

"No…" I answered sheepishly.

"Look closer."

I did, but I couldn't believe my eyes. The girl looks _so_ much like Annabeth, it gives me the creeps. Every detail about her, from the way she moved, the way she talked, the way she moved her hips so sexily when she walked…

"Oh. My. Gods. Is that Annabeth?"

I watched as they continued to walk further away from us, holding hands all the way. Annabeth whispered something to Nico, and he laughed softly.

"What happened to her?" I asked, turning to Thalia.

She chuckled. "Long story involving potions, Nico, and a _lot_ of screaming. I'll tell you later."

We walked back to my cabin. But when I looked at her, I could tell that she could tell that I was still worried for Annabeth even after what happened. "She's pretty fine with it, you know." She huffed.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Annabeth. She's okay with the whole _turning-young-again_ thing. Seriously though, who wouldn't?" She walked ahead of me, entered my cabin, and motioned for me to follow.

I did.

You can guess what happens next.

Thalia's POV

Spending the _entire _night with Percy was the happiest day of my life. Really, thee guy is charming, sweet, totally hot, and not to mention caring. The next day, I could tell that he was still worried for Annabeth, but it seems that he finally put it on the back of his mind, for now.

_After breakfast…_

"Ew."

Annabeth and Nico were happily making out in the Hades table, not caring how many people are looking them in disbelief.

"Pretty disturbing, right?" Percy sat next to me at my table.

"Yeah. That's not what you see typical twelve-year olds doing."

He smirked. "But they are not typical, aren't they?"

"Yeah…" then, an idea came on my head. A sinister smile crept on my face.

I approached the Hades table. "Hey Annabeth, how would you like to go on a double date with me and Percy later evening?" I asked nonchalantly, hoping that she won't notice the smile I was trying to hide.

Annabeth flashed a smile. "Yeah, sure! That'll be great! What do you think, Nico?"

He smiled at her sweetly. "It's fine with me, as long as it makes you happy."

I smiled in triumph. "Okay, then. So, 8 o'clock?"

"Sure. When?'

"Tomorrow night, at the Rocello's. (A/N: I'm not American so I don't know any good restaurants there, so sorry… XD!)

"Fine."

_The next night…_

I looked at myself in the mirror. Eyeliner, check. Clutch, check. Pretty black dress with blue wave designs, check. Overall, I looked like a knockout, if I do say so myself. The only thing missing was Percy. I trudged to his cabin in my stiletto heels, and banged on his door.

"Come on, Percy. We're gonna be late!" I yelled.

"Wait up a sec! I can't find my pants!" he yelled back.

After about five minutes of waiting, Percy finally came out. He looked handsome in his black tuxedo, which totally showed his muscles gained from all that monster-fighting and battle training.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Still about five minutes ago, seaweed brain." I huffed.

"Sorry. Stupid tie." He grumbled.

Annabeth and Nico were already waiting for us at my pine tree at the crest of the hill, looking absolutely irritated. Annabeth was sporting a silver dress while Nico was also wearing a tuxedo like Percy's. A cab was waiting nearby.

"Let's go!" Annabeth exclaimed. It was still weird looking at Annabeth when she was twelve years old, and even weirder to see her dating the idiot that made her like that.

Rocello's was a fancy restaurant on downtown New York that was famous for romance, especially for couples having their first dates and men who are ready to propose to their one true love.

As we went inside, the usher um… ushered us to a nearby table, which was near the front window. She looked at us skeptically, like we weren't gonna pay for anything, but when Nico gave her $100 as a tip, she smiled at us and left.

We took our seats. Nico was in beside me on my right, Annabeth, on my left, and Percy in front of me. That way, we can keep looking at our dates and feel comfortable at the same time. I was ogling at Percy when somebody cleared their throat.

I turned around, and saw a handsome waiter looking at me like I was a princess or something. Seeing that my father was Zeus, who was the King of the gods, I could technically be called a princess. He was young, around 16 or 17, had blonde hair, and startling gray eyes.

"Would you like to take your orders now, miss?" he asked in a cool Texan accent.

"Um, y-yes." I stuttered. Normally, I don't trip over my own words like that, but his face just looks so… likeable, and combined with his cute accent, it makes me fall head over heels. _Get a grip!_ I told myself. _You have a boyfriend!_

"Okay then. So, what will you be having?" he knelled beside me and offered some dishes from the menu. "The spaghetti is great, though I personally recommend the…" He kept babbling on and on about which dish goes great with what, and other things like that. When my eyes met his, I blushed bright red.

Percy looked downright murderous right then. "Excuse me, but aren't you going to take our orders?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, everybody, especially to you, miss." He glanced at me.

"It's okay um…"

"Zekeal. Zekeal Agouston." He said.

With that, he left.

"Excuse me. Bathroom." I said. "C'mon, Annabeth."

"Why do I have to go?" she whined.

"stop acting like a twelve year old. Oh wait, you are one. Sorry."

She glared at me.

Once we were inside the bathroom, Annabeth broke away from my grip. "What was that about?" she demanded.

"I think that you may have a half-brother here, Annabeth."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Here? Where? How did you even kn-"

"Sshhh! There may be monsters nearby. Just look at Zekeal."

"Zekeal… the waiter?"

I nodded. "Yes. Blonde hair, gray eyes. He could be a son of Athena. Let's ask him later."

We went out of the bathroom. From our point of view, it looked like Percy and Nico were talking at our table, with Percy glaring pointedly at Zekeal.

"Hey, is our food here yet?" I asked.

"In a few minutes." Percy grumbled. Boy, was he in a bad mood.

After about five minutes, Zekeal arrived with our food, and it was _delicious._

As we stood to go, the door blew open. I mean, _literally_ blew open. Ten Cyclopes, armed to the teeth with weapons and wearing ninja masks over their single eyes, slammed the door open smashed it to pieces.

"What the hell!" the usher screamed.

"Ninjas!" a customer screamed, panicking.

"Run for your lives!" another shouted. All the customers, crew, and even some bystanders outside started to run in different direction, away from the Cyclopes.

Zekeal stared at them in horror. "What the f-" then he seemed to remember that we were still there. "Why aren't you running?"

I looked at him. "What do you see?"

"You-you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Okay then, I see ten big _things_ with one eye on their heads."

The Cyclopes advanced slowly, wary of us. "Tonight we will feast on demigod flesh!" one hollered.

"Yaar!" the others echoed.

Zekeal moved in front me, as if he was trying to _protect_ me. "stand behind me miss. I'll protect you."

I shoved him out of the way. "You stand behind me, and I'll do the protecting."

"But you don't even have a-"

I tapped my bracelet, and Aegis sprung to life. Immediately, the Cyclopes stumbled back a few steps, but seemed to regain their composure immediately afterwards.

Percy and the others drew their weapons.

Zekeal-

A/N: A cliffhanger! Like it? Hate it? _**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Last Chapter…_

_Zekeal-_

Percy's POV

Zekeal did the stupidest thing that he could do. He charged the Cyclopes.

The leader, holding a club that looked like it was made from a crumpled-up car, swatted him away like a fly. He crashed into a table, hit his head, and fell unconscious.

_Loser, _I thought.

"Look out!" Thalia screamed.

I turned back to the Cyclopes, just in time to see a club smash into my head. Searing pain erupted on my forehead. I think I broke my skull.

"Percy!" Thalia and Annabeth yelled.

They rushed over, completely forgetting the monsters. "You okay man?" Nico asked.

"I just got clubbed on the head. Do you think I'm okay?" I said sarcastically.

Nico laughed halfheartedly.

I got up, ignoring the pain in my head. "Okay, guys. Let's just get this over with. After that let's bring him-" I pointed at Zekeal "-to camp. Got it?"

Then we charged.

I battled two Cyclopes at once. In the midst of the fighting, I couldn't help but stare in awe at Thalia's awesome battle skills. It was so unique, so different, that even the Cyclopes seemed to stare at her, amazed.

She leaped through blades, slashing her spear like she was dancing. Cyclops after Cyclops fell beneath her spear like it was a living thing, not anymore a weapon.

In record time, I took out three Cyclops with Riptide; Thalia took out four, Annabeth two, and Nico one.

"Wow man, you've got a stygian iron sword and you took out only one?" I taunted Nico.

He gave me one of his death glares that reminded me of Thalia's. "Shut up."

I turned to an unconscious Zekeal. "Well, let's get him to camp."

Finding a cab was easy. But the problem was that the driver was a little bit worried about having an unconscious kid in the backseat.

"Hey, is he all right in there?" He questioned. "He looks dead to me."

"Oh, he's fine. Nothing to worry about." Thalia assured him.

Once we got back to camp, we hurried Zekeal to the infirmary, where Chiron was standing there, working on someone's wounds.

When he saw us, he trotted over. "Good evening, everyone. What brings you here?" Then he noticed Zekeal. "Who, in the name of the gods, is this?"

"This is Zekeal." I said. "Possible son of Athena, by the looks of him. We're sure he's a demigod, though, seeing as the borders didn't stop him."

Chiron nodded. "Well, bring him there." He pointed to an empty bed in the far corner of the room. "I will tend to him until he wakes up."

"Thanks." I said.

And we left.

Zekeal's POV (I really wanted to put this LOL)

"Ow."  
>I rubbed my forehead, where it felt that I just hit a table, hard. Oh wait, if I remember correctly, I did, last night. But more importantly, who, or what were those things that attacked us last night? Where were the teenagers last night? Were they okay? And where the hell am I?<p>

"Cyclopes attacked you last night. Percy, Thalia, and the others are already at their morning activities. They saved you from that attack, to which you should be grateful. And you are here in the infirmary at Camp Hal-Blood." An old man in a wheelchair said to me as if he was reading my mind.

"Uhhh…" I said smartly.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. You still don't know anything. Well, to start things off, let me ask you something. Do you know your parents?" he asked.

I grimaced at the word "parents". "I never knew my mom. She left before I was born. My dad, on the other hand, went crazy when I was little, always saying things about stupid gods and how they ruined his life. He died in the Asylum last year."

He nodded in understanding. "Well, that sums it up. Do you know anything about Greek mythology?"

"Yes." I answered. "I do."

He sat up straighter. "Well then, what if I told you that all of those myths were true?"

"I would probably borrow a phone, call the nuthouse, report you for being crazy, and run out of here as fast as I can."

He laughed softly. "Well, you've got your chance, because I can tell you this with total confidence. The gods are real. And you, child, are one of the offspring of the Olympians. You are a demigod."

I couldn't believe my ears. "Demigod? Me? Dude, you are a hundred percent crazy. I'm outta here." I swung out of bed, gave him a dirty look, and bolted for the door.

"What about those Cyclopes last night?" I heard him say behind me. "Do you think those aren't real? Go out of this place, child, now that you know who you are, and you will not survive the night."

I turned back to face him. "Oh yeah? Then watch me."

Then I left.

When I reached my apartment on the fifth floor, I was surprised to find that the door was unlocked. Thinking that a burglar must be inside, I balled my fists, slowly and quietly opened the door, and sneaked inside.

Someone was inside, alright, but it wasn't a burglar, unless burglars wear black lingeries and lacey bras to their heists.

I gulped. "Who-who are you?" She was pretty hot, with black hair, red irises, a curved, slim figure, skinny arms, and ample thighs. Oh, and she was clad in only a black lingerie and bra.

"I-" she took a step closer to me by the front door. "am here to give you pleasure."

"I-I" I couldn't think of anything to say. Was this really happening?

Every step she took only increased the tension building up inside me. Once she was so close to me that I could hear her breath, she rubbed my chest seductively. Then, leaning so close to my ear, she whispered, "Goodbye, demigod."

I wasn't expecting that. "What?"

But when I looked at her again, her hair was already burning. Living flames had replaced her black hair, and fangs were protruding from her mouth. Her legs, however, almost gave me a heart attack when I saw them. One looked like a human leg, but it was made of bronze, while the other one looked strangely like a donkey's foot. She was still wearing her lingerie and bra, a fact which I found funny, only if she wasn't on the verge of trying to eat me.

"Holy!" I shouted, and ran for the stairs.

For a weird vampire-goat-robot thing, she ran fast. Luckily, I made it outside, and it was raining. The monster came out moments later after I did, her hair steaming when rain hit it.

There was an alley in front of me. I ran for it like my life depended on it, which it probably did, and hid behind the dumpster (common scene. I know…I know…), hoping and praying to God that she wouldn't find me.

"Where are you, demigod? Come out here and give a little kiss." She hissed from the street.

I squeezed myself into the corner so she wouldn't see me. But unfortunately, my foot hit a rock, which tumbled about and gave her a reason to turn to the alley.

She slowly walked towards it. I closed my eyes, praying that she would just turn away and vanish. I think I was already crying.

Suddenly, there silence. I checked, and in place of the monster, there was the guy last night, from the restaurant.

"Ready to go back?" he asked sarcastically.

I just nodded.

Sorry for not updating for so long, but school was torture! Anyway, if you like this story, also check out "Chance Meeting". It's a crossover story of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Kane Chronicles. _**READ & REVIEW!**_


End file.
